world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092214-ThiagoAcenia
TA: Thiago catches up to Acenia. "You all disappeared! I lost you back there." He laughs, embarrassed. GT: "Oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It's okay! I got it all taken care of!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He tilts his head. "Sorry?" GT: "Oh! Well, we all went inside and I guess I haven't seen you since then. But apparently Lily's lost her eyes and gotten a bloodswap. But... Slim Pickins isn't a dog and he stole Rubi's Character Sheet which made her not real, so we went to go get it, but everyone got distracted? So I just went to get it." Acenia inhales deeply. She needs to learn to take breaths. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "You managed to get it back from him? / That's excellent! I'm impressed by your skill." He frowns. "I was worried when Lily snuck off, though. / I found her with her eyes freshly gouged out..." He looks disturbed by the thought of it. "How in the world did she find you all, though?" GT: "She's stealing sight from others. Seer of Mind sounds like she could probably use our perceptions to her advantage, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Yes, that sounds like a useful skill indeed! / Can she read the minds of our enemies?" GT: "I don't know if she's tried. Mostly she's just having a pity party." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I can't imagine losing my eyesight." His frown deepens. "I was angry at her before, but this... / She doesn't deserve this." He shakes his head. GT: "She said it was her fault somehow..." Acenia tries to recall... "Something about Sorser? She nearly choked to get that out. I agreed to help keep her away from him. May as well be civil..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. "Good. Let's help her. / I know you and she have your differences, / But she will surely need both of our help. / I hope you don't mind helping her, sister." He puts on a hopeful expression. GT: "I'm trying to understand her... I mean, she's the only other half-twink left in the universe, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. "I know she can be difficult, truely." GT: "Actually... I need to ask you something weird..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Go ahead, I'm sure I can manage it." He chuckles. GT: "Well, I was talking to Papa about the puppy situation..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. GT: "So he thinks we need to show them who is boss... and that we're not afraid of them..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "And I was doing something I wasn't really supposed to... So... I have to fix it by doing this also..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Go on..." GT: Acenia looks deeply concerned, starting to speak, but barely managing a syllable each time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Come on, you're not gonna scare me." He grins. GT: "H-h-help me eat a puppy?" She looks like she just stepped on someone's hamster. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He stops and blinks for a moment. GT: She pulls her hat over her eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I mean, that would probably WORK, but I..." TA: He shrugs. "Sure?" GT: "Papa thinks it's a good idea?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Papa knows best?" GT: "I don't know... I want to think so?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He laughs. "I'm sure they're tasty." GT: "I don't know. I've eaten plants my whole life!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Lily said you twinks become what you eat, / Be warned, you may become obscenely cute!" GT: "I wonder if I can use it to get Lily's stuff back. I mean she... can't do puppydog eyes without eyes." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Maybe she'll grow them back? I doubt it. GT: "I mean, I'll try? I just kinda... I don't know, this is weird." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: " TA: "I'll be with you in Solidarity!" He makes a fist and shakes it towards her in a 'Got your back' kind of way. GT: "Should we... find a puppy?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. "Let's." GT: "How do we even get puppies?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I'm sure they'll come to us..." GT: "Should we give them treats?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I think they're interested in stealing, miss." GT: "Oh! Come on, what tiny barkbeast wouldn't come for a promise of a biscuit?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "We ARE the treats." He reveals some nice looking royal swag. TA: hmm GT: "Oh wow. Where did you get that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: ((we do it live?)) TA: "I'm a pirate dear." He puts a finger to his lips. GT: (( its all us, bruh )) GT: "Can you be a Pirate for Human Halloween, please?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Of course I can! Heh" GT: Acenia smiles pretty wide! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "And you can be an Apothecary!" GT: "Nooooo, I'm a Witch! Didn't you hear?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She points to her hat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Perhaps a grand magus! better than witch!" GT: "Nothing is better!" She insists. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Very well!" He relinquishes. GT: Acenia starts going down the stairs so she can find some puppies outside. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago follows, dressed up smartly. GT: Acenia leaves the safety of the house they've taken over, and heads down an alleyway, seeking out little tufts of fur cautiously. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "There's one." GT: Acenia turns her head. "Oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Nab him when get gets near, okay?" He walks up near it, all casual, pretending not to pay attention, looking at his gold watch. GT: Acenia stands closeby, ready to grab the pup at the scruff. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: As the puppy approaches, Thiago ignores it. GT: Acenia reaches for the puppy! She grabs it by the scruff and closes her other hand around it's mouth. It whimpers as it dangles, but she's not sure what to do with it from here. She wears a panicked expression. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago takes out a rag from his inventory and covers the puppy's muzzle, it promptly goes to sleep after struggling for just a moment. TA: "Let's get a couple more." GT: "Ah..." Acenia nervously captchalogues this one. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago repeats the bait process around the corner. GT: Acenia follows, getting a little nibble from this puppy, but subduing it nonetheless. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I thought of slitting its throat, but you know... / Live devouring is much scarier." TA: He leads her to another street corner. GT: "I guess... that would show them who is boss...." She puffs out her cheeks and follows a bit more. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Another successful dognapping. These poor puppies. "And now, we should get back wtih the others." GT: "Did you want one?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I thought I was helping you eat them all?" GT: She offers him a card from her sylladex Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He takes it. GT: "Oh, I want to save one for my Papa... er... Our papa?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I'm sure he'll appreciate the puppy." TA: He grins. "One way or another." GT: "I get that feeling too..." She glances to the side. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "But right! Thank you Thiago! Let's head back." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods and heads back with her.